La Dinastía de los Morgan
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: El heredero al trono es llamado a palacio, y el rey le pide a Albus Dumbledore que designe un representante neutro para representar al heredero. ¿Quien es el heredero? ¿Quien lo acompañará? (Incompleto hasta la finalización de La promesa)


Ya estoooooy aquiiiiiií… Cerrad las puertas y ventanas, esconded a los niños. ¡La loca de Cloe ha vuelto!

Después de varios años he vuelto, a ver que me deparará la suerte. Quizás estaba más guapa calladita en mi casa, quien sabe.

Ya sabéis a quien pertenece todo esto bla bla bla, J.K bla bla bla.

**¡ATENCION!**

**LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR EL FIC**

Debido a algunos acontecimientos que no voy a nombrar XD me veo en la tesitura de aclarar ciertos puntos. Dichas aclaraciones serán universales para todas mis historias. ¿Y porque? Pensareis… Pues por una sencilla razón, porque si tengo que avisar antes de cada historias sus posibles advertencias estoy contando un _spoiler_. Véase, antes de un posible lemmon hay que avisar. ¿Y si mis lectores no cuentan con ello y quiero que sea una sorpresa? Pues se fastidia la cosa porque antes de cada capítulo hay que avisar de las posibles advertencias por si alguien no quiere leerlas.

Y a mí, enterarme por adelantado de lo que va a pasar (más allá del _summary_ por supuesto) no me gusta.

Así que he decido poner una advertencia estándar en todos mis capítulos/fics. Para evitar posibles auto-spoilers.

**¡AQUÍ VA! **

(Como en los productos alimentarios)

Todos mis fics pueden contener trazas de:

-Personajes OoC. (Con personalidades distintas al libro o fuera de carácter)

-Historias fuera de contexto.

-Faltas de ortografía, gramática y léxico. (obviamente no a propósito XD)

-Universos alternos.

-Exceso de azúcar en algunas escenas.

-Historias sin sentido y poco creíbles. (a veces queriendo y otras sin querer)

-Y Contenido para adultos:

-Insultos o vocabulario malsonante o soez.

-Violencia (lo dudo XD pero aviso por si acaso)

\- Lemmon de cualquier tipo. Aunque este será avisado dentro del texto justo antes con **()**

Además me atribuyo el derecho a revivir y matar a cualquier personaje que quiera y cuando quiera. Y cambiar las partes de los libros que mas me convengan. (Que para eso soy la Autora) XD

Bueno…

Esas son las advertencias.

Si no tienes problemas y decides seguir leyendo bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Pero si después de leer las advertencias hay alguna de esas cosas (sobre todo el contenido para adultos) que no te gusta o te puedan llegar a molestar o incomodar, por favor no sigas. Y si aun así decides seguir, tú mismo con tu mecanismo. Pero luego no quiero quejas sobre eso porque entonces… Solo entonces, es posible que me lo tome mal. XD.

**FIN ACLARACIONES**

Para los que se acuerden de mi (si es que todavía queda algun ) Bienvenidos de nuevo, ya sabéis cómo funciona la cosa.

Para el resto… Sed bienvenidos a mi mundo.

**LA DINASTÍA DE LOS MORGAN**

**El mago Merlín**

Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba aquella reunión, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. El griterío de aquella manada de energúmenos le levantaba dolor de cabeza y eso que aún no había entrado en la cocina.

-¡Severus muchacho!- Exclamó Albus Dumbledore dándole la bienvenida al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.- Te estábamos esperando.- Habló entusiasmado el anciano.

-Habla por ti.- Soltó Sirius desde el final de la mesa.

-¿Tienes algún problema chucho?- Escupió Snape con burla mientras le lanzaba una profunda mirada de odio a él y ya que estaba, a todos los que se encontraban reunidos allí. Las cabezas pelirrojas brotaban en la sala como si de champiñones se tratasen. Continúo su mirada de desprecio hasta el engreído de Potter y su estúpido amigo Weasley. En frente, en una actitud desagradablemente amorosa se encontraban Lupin y Tonks, frunció el ceño con asco; tanta efusividad le estaba dando arcadas.- ¿Acaso te molestan las pulgas?- Siseó con veneno.

-Menos que a ti el champú Snivellus.- Le respondió Black.

-Vamos chicos.- Comentó Albus alzando ligeramente la voz.- ¿Por qué no nos calmamos todos?- Aunque más que una pregunta, era una orden.- ¿Molly querida, te importaría servir un poco de té?- Preguntó con amabilidad.

Severus Snape puso los ojos en blanco, tanto incompetente junto le exasperaba. Sin tener un motivo en concreto, una suave y distendida conversación se extendió sobre la mesa volviéndose a los pocos segundos en varias discusiones a la vez. Se apoyó cansado contra el marco de la puerta mientras observaba como aquella panda discutían como si de neandertales se tratasen. En cualquier otra circunstancia, se hubiera limitado a ignorarlos a todos dejando sus insignificantes conversaciones como ruido de fondo. Sin embargo… Había algo que le llamó la atención, Granger; su antigua, insufrible y sabelotodo alumna se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina, manteniéndose al margen de todo aquel jaleo. En sus manos reposaba una taza, cuyo contenido desconocido intuyó que se encontraba ya frío. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en algún punto en el fondo de la estancia; sus labios apretados y el temblor en sus manos delataron su nerviosismo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, no la conocía para saber que estaba pasando, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que algo no iba como debiera. Gruñó molestó cuando la estúpida e inseparable comadreja le preguntó si se encontraba bien. La vio asentir sin mucho convencimiento y aun así, eso pareció ser suficiente para el inútil de Weasley, que continuó berreando.

¿Cómo demonios podía tener Granger ese par de subnormales como amigos? ¿No se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien?

-Bueno, ya estamos todos.- Habló el anciano feliz.- Gracias por haber podido venir a esta reunión extraordinaria, se que estáis todos muy ocupados, así que trataré de ser breve.- Aclaró el directo.- Me avergüenza un poco tener que contaros esto, quizás porque de no ser por recientes circunstancias que contaré después, es posible que nunca os hubiera contado a ninguno de vosotros nada de esto.- Comentó con voz calmada, aunque dándole a la conversación cierto aire de transcendencia.- Se que todos habéis pasado por mucho este último año, la guerra y la muerte de Tom ha requerido todo vuestro esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificio.- Continuó hablando con tranquilidad.- Y aun así, todos seguís aquí, ayudando en las tareas de búsqueda de mortífagos, juicios y declaraciones.- Dijo el viejo mirando a Severus y Sirius indistintamente.- Ha sido incesante estos últimos meses. Así que, solo quería agradeceros que hoy estéis aquí.

-Por Merlín director.- Cortó Snape impaciente.- Vaya al grano, algunos tenemos cosas mejores que hacer.- El pocionista se llevó varias miradas asesinas, pero le importó bien poco.

-¿Alguno de vosotros a oído hablar de la familia Morgan?- Preguntó el anciano mientras miraba disimuladamente a la señorita Granger, no le sorprendió que ninguno de los presentes no se dieran cuenta. No verían un hipogrifo aunque les bailase delante de las narices con una falda rosa.

-¿Quien? ¿Peggy Morgan?- Preguntó Ronald confuso. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él, era obvio que no se trataba de aquella chica.

-Era Moregan, Ron.- Le corrigió Ginny.- Y se llamaba Sue, no Peggy.- Le dijo la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su hermano podía llegar a ser un poco tonto a veces.

-No Ronald.- Sonrió el director e hizo una pausa.- Está claro que Morgan no os suena. ¿Y si digo Merlín? Todo el mundo lo conoce ¿cierto?- Dijo agachando la mirada ligeramente para mirarlos a todos a través de sus gafas de media luna. La gente no parecía muy entusiasmada con aquella reunión, sabían que detrás de las palabras: Reunión extraordinaria. Siempre había algún trabajo desagradable que hacer, sin embargo aquella frase llamó la atención de todo el personal.- ¿Señorita Granger te gustaría proseguir?- Preguntó suavemente.

-No director, puede seguir usted.- Susurró la bruja distraída mirando hacia otro lado, con tan mala suerte, que el sitio donde eligió mirar fue justamente donde se encontraban los oscuros ojos negros de Severus Snape. Se miraron durante unas milésimas de segundo. No estaba del todo segura, pero por un momento Hermione pensó que quizás ese hombre sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Si habéis prestado algo de atención en clase de historia sabréis quien era Merlín y que hizo por nosotros. Gracias a sus avances y teorías, le debemos lo que es hoy la magia moderna.- Todos parecieron asentir bastante interesados, excepto dos personas, una muchacha de pelo castaño y un frío y sarcástico hombre.- Lo que muy pocos saben, es que Merlín tuvo descendencia con su amante. Valentina Morgan.- Explicó con calma.- Con el primogénito de Valentina, se inicio la Dinastía de los Morgan, descendientes directos de Merlín.- Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron son sorpresa.- Su linaje se ha mantenido en las sombras de nuestra sociedad hasta la actualidad. La dinastía de los Morgan está considerada, por las altas esferas de la sociedad mágica, como la realeza del mundo mágico.

-Si son tan importantes, como parece que lo son. ¿Por qué no hemos oído hablar nunca de ellos?- Preguntó Harry confuso.

-Los Morgan son magos cuyo poder es tan importante que lo han ocultado a lo largo de todos estos siglos. Muy pocos son los que conocen de su existencia y aún menos los que alguna vez han visto o hablado en persona con un miembro de la familia real. No les gusta mezclarse con el resto de los magos. No es desprecio, ni odio hacia el resto de la comunidad mágica.- Aclaró rápidamente observando la cara de asco de algunos de los presentes.- Simplemente ellos tiene otra forma de observar el mundo. Viven de forma diferente, se comportan de forma diferente, piensan de forma diferente. Su poder y nivel de magia está más allá que cualquier mago habido o por haber.- Continuó hablando con calma.

-¿Cómo es posible que nunca haya oído al Lord hablar de ello?- Escupió con desagrado el Slytherin.

-No lo sé.-Se encogió de hombre Albus.- Pero Tom lo sabía, o sí… Seguro. Lo sabía muy bien...

-¿Y no trató de reclutarlos? Voldemort solo quería poder, consiguió la varita de sauco.- Dijo Remus.- Tenerlos de su lado hubiera sido un punto decisivo.

-Esto va más allá de cualquier cosa que podáis creer. La magia de los Morgan es tan importante, tan sumamente poderosa, que Voldemort nunca hubiera osado ofenderles con una propuesta de semejante índole. La ofensa a la realeza hubiera sido sentenciar su propia muerte.

-¿Tan poderosos son?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Su magia desciende del mismísimo Merlín.

El silencio se hizo en la sala durante varios minutos.

-¿Son buenos o malos?- Preguntó Fred rompiendo aquel incómodo silencio.

-No creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta, pero definitivamente sus intenciones a lo largos de estos siglos, nunca han sido incorrectas o malas.- Respondió Albus mientras los observaba a todos con calma.

-Supongamos… aunque nunca hayamos oído hablar de ellos- Empezó Harry.- Que son buenos. Supongamos incluso que son nuestros… reyes.- Dijo con poco convencimiento- Y que tienen tanto poder, como dicen que tienen. ¿Entonces porque demonios dejaron que Voldemort masacrara a cientos de personas? -Gritó enfadado.

-Quizás deba explicarlo de otra forma. Los Morgan son otro tipo de magos, hay muggles, hay magos y luego están ellos. No se inmiscuyen en nuestros problemas, siempre ha sido así a lo largo de la historia. Se dedican a observar y mantenerse al margen. Esta no era su guerra.- Trató de explicar.- ¿Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hubieran intervenido? Posiblemente. No lo sé.

-Y esos Morgan. ¿Dónde se encuentran?- Preguntó Molly.

-Nadie lo sabe.-Respondió Dumbledore.

-Vamos a ver si me aclaro…- Susurró Ronald.- Usted me está diciendo, que ahí, en algún lugar, no se sabe dónde, existe una familia…

-En realidad, familia y un pequeño sequito de sirvientes y consejeros.

-Bien… Un grupo de gente, cuya sangre proviene de Merlín, que son tan poderosos que ni el mismísimo Voldemort tuvo narices de meterse con ellos, no se mezclan con magos como nosotros y no les importa lo que nos pueda pasar. ¿Es eso?

-Más o menos.- Contestó el viejo sonriendo.-No exactamente así, pero se le acerca bastante.

-¿Porque nos está contando todo esto?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Los Morgan siguen una antigua tradición.- Explicó el anciano. Snape se estaba empezando a cansar de tanto paripé, quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando y porque Granger se había movido inquieta ante la última mención del Director.- Todos y cada uno de los herederos al trono de cada generación, al nacer, son mandados al mundo muggle, hasta que cumplen la edad de entrar en Hogwarts.

-¿En serio?- Habló Harry sorprendido.- ¿Uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts es un rey?

-Príncipe, en realidad.

-¿Y porque los mandan aquí?- Preguntó Ginny.

-Los Morgan creen que es de suma importancia para un buen rey, tener una educación apartada de la realeza, hasta que el heredero asciende al trono. Su educación debe estar basada en la nobleza, la lealtad, en que todo ser humano es importante. Por eso pasan sus primeros años como muggles.

Los ojos de Severus se fueron de golpe a Granger. Llevaba toda la reunión callada, de pie, al final de la cocina, estaba nerviosa y ante la mención de algunos comentarios su rostro se había vuelto algo pálido. Padres muggles, luego Hogwarts. Todo encajaba. Pero eso no podía ser…

-Díganos que ocurre.- Suplicó Tonks.

La mirada de Albus miró de soslayo a Hermione, sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, asintiéndole con la cabeza.

-He sido informado, que el rey Thomas Morgan ha solicitado la presencia del heredero, para instruirlo en los pasos finales antes del ascenso al trono.

-¿Y qué papel juega la orden en todo esto?

-Una de sus leyes dice, que para llevar a cabo la preparación para la coronación, debe interferir por ella una persona neutral. Una de esas normas dice que esa persona debe ser designada por los tutores muggles del heredero, pero como por circunstancias, estos no pueden compadecer. Thomas me ha pedido que yo designe a una persona.- Susurró con diversión.- Uno de vosotros.

-¿Quiere que unos de nosotros vaya a hablarle a un rey sobre alguien que no conocemos?- Preguntó Ron confundido.

-No seas tonto Ronald.- Le dijo su hermana.- Si lo dice el Director es porque conocemos a esa persona.- Sentenció la pelirroja.

-Eres muy lista Ginevra… En efecto, la conocéis.- Confesó el viejo.

Snape dirigió su mirada instintivamente hacia la bruja, podía notar la tensión en su cuerpo aun a varios metros de distancia.

-Granger…- Siseó el Slytherin mas para sí mismo.

-¿Qué pasa con Hermione?- Preguntó Harry.

-No sea estúpido Potter.-Escupió con asco.- La heredera al trono es Granger.- Espetó- Granger, es una princesa de la Dinastía de los Morgan.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al antiguo profesor de pociones como si acabara de blasfemar, o algo por el estilo.

-Estás mal de la cabeza Snivellus.- Le insultó Black.

-La inteligencia nunca fue uno de tus fuertes pulgoso.-Masculló con sorna.- El director acaba de decir que el heredero, es mujer, los tiempos concuerdan, los padres de Granger son muggles y están… Muertos. –Siseó.- Además, todo esto explicaría porque la señorita Granger se ha pasado toda la tarde callada sin decir nada cuando en cualquier otra circunstancia ya habría hecho comentarios.

Snape se calló porque las voces de la gente se volvieron a alzar, todos gritando preguntas, pidiéndole explicaciones al director. Nadie osó mirar a la bruja, excepto él, quien recibió una profunda y penetrante mirada por parte de su ex alumna.

Hermione no se inmutó, aunque reconocía que la deducción de su profesor la había sorprendido. Se notaba que era un hombre atento, pero sobre todo, lo que más le había llamado la atención a la bruja era el hecho de que Snape parecía conocerla bastante bien.

-¿Hermione? ¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Ronald. La bruja cogió aire y asintió. Al momento, todos empezaron a gritarle cosas, a preguntar, todos querían saber que estaba pasando. Los gritos se hicieron insoportables. Ron se levantó hacia la bruja, gritándole algo, agitando sus manos delante de ella molesto, pero la castaña no se quejó, se quedó callada, igual que había hecho el resto de la tarde.

El director mandó callar un par de veces, pidió silencio. Pero la caja de pandora había sido abierta. Pronto la heredera se vio rodeada por sus amigos, que le pedían impacientes explicaciones.

Snape observó aquella escena, aquello solo le había valido para reafirmarse en sus palabras, eran todos una manada de energúmenos inútiles, malditos Gryffindors. Todos gritando, sin ningún tipo de control, como si aquello fuera una verdulería, en lugar del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.

Alzó su vista, hasta su ex alumna, estaba aguantando estoicamente el aluvión de preguntas, aunque no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar la joven. Vio sus puños cerrarse y fruncir los labios con fuerza. Snape bufó enfadado, como podían ser aquellos mocosos tan estúpidos. Avanzó con paso decidido hasta la chica, la agarró del brazo con firmeza y la arrastró fuera de la sala ante la mirada escandalizada de los presentes en apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Snape estaba seguro que si hubiera tardado un poco más, no hubiera sido tan sencillo. Sonrió con crueldad cuando vio de refilón la cara de memos que se les quedaban a algunos. Se metieron en una pequeña sala de estar, de golpe de varita el Slytherin cerró la puerta de golpe sellándola con un simple hechizo. No quería que ninguno de aquellos mentecatos descerebrados viniera a molestar.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Le espetó fríamente. La bruja se limitó a asentir, frotándose las manos con algo de nerviosismo, no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad y ese gesto la delataba; pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué quiere saber?- Preguntó Hermione apoyándose en una vieja mesa de centro.

-No la he traído aquí para preguntarle nada.- Dijo con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. Su mirada la escrutó con fiereza, sin preocuparse en disimular. La Gryffindor le devolvió el gesto, preguntándole con la mirada.- Necesitaba que la sacaran de allí.- Habló despacio arrastrando cada una de las palabras como si fueran un insulto.

Los gritos de sus amigos llegaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los minutos pasaron como si fueran segundos, no podía huir de aquella situación y lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo que los miembros de la orden exigieran respuestas. Dilató aquel pequeño descanso todo lo que pudo.

Escasos segundo después, aporrearon la puerta con fuerza llamándola imperativamente. Hermione cogió aire y se levantó, cerró los ojos unos segundos concentrándose, calmando su respiración y sus latidos. Snape la observó atentamente sin perderse ningún detalle, se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio como la bruja abría los ojos cambiándole el gesto en el rostro. Estaba serena, calmada, segura. No hacía falta ser un experto para darse cuenta de que aquel gesto, era fruto de los años de guerra que la joven traía a sus espaldas. Increíblemente madura, a veces pensaba que Granger era demasiado adulta para su edad.

-No tiene por qué dar explicaciones.- Siseó Snape.

-Lo sé.- Respondió lentamente Hermione antes de respirar profundamente y abrir la puerta de la sala.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, otra vez, igual que hacía unos minutos, sus amigos la abordaron con docenas de preguntas.

-Por favor muchachos.- Habló Albus alzando la voz.- Démosle a la Señorita Granger un poco de aire.

-Será Morgan.- Dijo Ronald con recelo.

-No Ron.- Dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez sin tapujos.- En mi partida de nacimiento pone Granger. No adoptaré el apellido Morgan hasta que no sea la coronación.- Explicó con calma. Aquella información no pareció ser de utilidad para los miembros de la orden que la volvieron a acribillar con más preguntas.

-Queréis cerrar la boca de una maldita vez.- Siseó Snape fríamente, sonando terriblemente amenazante. Sus palabras sonaron en voz baja, pero no hizo falta que alzara el tono. El mensaje llegó perfectamente a todos pues se callaron sin decir nada.

-¿Quién narices te crees que eres para mandarnos callar?- Gritó Sirius con rabia.

-El único con dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de que con vuestras incesantes preguntas estúpidas no le estáis dando la oportunidad de explicarse.- Masculló entre dientes fulminando a Black con la mirada.

-Adelante.- Instó el Director. Hermione cogió aire y asintió, había llegado el momento.

-Contestando a tú pregunta Ron. Si, lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido. Es una… de las capacidades de mi…- La bruja hizo una pausa.- De mis antecedentes familiares. Me lo confirmaron con 5 años. Pero siempre lo supe.- Explicó suavemente.- Aunque no lo sean, para mí los Granger han sido mis padres, me han vestido, alimentado, cuidado y abrazado cuando lo he necesitado. La conexión con mi familia biológica siempre ha estado ahí. La noto correr por mis venas, pero eso no significa que no sepa agradecer quien ha estado ahí la mitad de mi vida.- Habló segura de sí misma, mirando a los presentes atentamente, asegurándose de que todos lo habían entendido correctamente.- Los Granger fueron escogidos por los Morgan, mucho antes de saber que yo iba a nacer. Los llaman cuidadores, son muggles designados para cuidar a los herederos hasta la edad suficiente para entrar en Hogwarts, son los responsables de la educación de nuestros primeros años de vida.

-¿Qué tipo de educación?-Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Ciencias políticas, economía, protocolo, idiomas, educación militar…- Explicó bajando la voz.- Con 6 años sabía mas de economía muggle que la mayoría de los economistas que trabajan en los Ministerios.- Comentó con calma, tratando de quitarle importancia.- A partir de los 11, cuando entré en Hogwarts mi educación cambio. Historia, artes mentales, lucha, ciencias.

-Como… tú magia. ¿Cómo de importante es?

Hermione cogió aire.

-Preferiría que no…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Harry. La bruja agachó la cabeza, si les contaba la verdad, estaba segura de que la odiarían. Inconscientemente alzó la vista, buscando entre los presentes aquellos orbes negros en busca de ayuda.

-Lo suficiente para dejarnos a todos inconscientes sin falta de usar la varita, señor Potter.- Siseó Snape sin ganas.

Ron abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y quizás también con algo de recelo.

-Nosotros sufriendo… pasándolo mal. ¿Y tú con todo ese poder?- Le echó en cara el pelirrojo.

-Quizás por eso señor Weasley la señorita Granger no quería hablar de ello.- Espetó serio intimidándolo con la mirada.

-Yo… no podía hacer nada. Lo tenía prohibido.- Se quejó la bruja.- ¿Sabes lo doloroso que es saber que puedes hacer algo y no poder?- Gritó con rabia.

-Ya basta Granger.- Advirtió Snape- No tiene porque seguir. – Hermione le agradeció el gesto con una simple mirada, que ambos entendieron perfectamente. Tras algunos segundos de espera, la joven se recompuso.

-Nos has mentido. ¿Quién eres Hermione?- Dijo Ronald dolido.

-Compórtese Weasley.- Le recriminó Snape.- ¿No se ha parado a pensar que quizás por eso no se lo ha contado?

La sala se quedó en silencio sumida en los más profundos de sus pensamientos.

-Se que tenéis muchas dudas y preguntas, pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra. Estamos aquí por una razón.- Habló Albus tranquilo.

-Pero tenemos muchas dudas.- Se quejó Harry.

-Lo sé, esa información corresponde a la señorita Granger y a su representante ante la corte.- Las caras de los presentes fueron de decepción, porque obviamente aún tenían miles de preguntas por hacer.- Como he dicho, el tiempo está en nuestra contra.

-¿Entonces solo hay que decidir quién va con Hermione?- Preguntó Arthur.

-Yo lo haré.- Dijo Harry.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo Molly.- Es mucha responsabilidad para un chico.- Le reprendió la matriarca.

-¿Mas responsabilidad que matar a Voldemort?- Saltó Ginny a defenderlo. A partir de ahí, las cosas se volvieron a descontrolar, todos gritaban dando su opinión. Todos querían acompañarla, todos querían ser parte de ello. Las voces comenzaron a volverse ensordecedoras.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Snape alzando la voz por encima de todo el griterío.- Estamos hablando de algo importante y son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Aún me pregunto cómo demonios sobrevivieron a la guerra.- Sus palabras sonaron atronadoras y frías.

-¿Alguna brillante idea Snivellus?- Preguntó Black con rabia.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que sea ella quien escoja?- Dijo sin más el profesor de pociones.

Todos miraron hacia Snape y luego hacia Hermione. De uno a otro rápidamente como si fuera una especie de partida de tenis.

-Muy bien muchachos.- Habló Dumbledore- Sometámoslo a votación. Por favor levantar las manos los participantes.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, todos alzaron las manos. Excepto uno. Snape seguía en una esquina de la sala, con los brazos cruzados, examinado a todo el mundo despectivamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquella extraña mirada castaña. No sabía por qué, pero la entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que aquella mirada significaba. Snape asintió respondiendo a aquella pregunta implícita.

-Yo lo haré.- Dijo el Slytherin secamente.

.-

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola chicas! Os presentó el capítulo piloto. Como en las series. Como no era capaz de decidirme por cual Fic continuar después de Encubiertos. He decidido subiros 4 capítulos piloto, con cuatro posibles Fics, y vosotras vais a decidir con cual sigo.

Las opciones son:

-La promesa.

-La Dinastía de los Morgan.

-Los recuerdos de la casa de los gritos.

-El día de la vergüenza. (Continuación de Incursiones a media noche)

Mandarme un review con vuestra preferencia. Daré una semana antes comenzar oficialmente con el Fic nuevo. Las otras ideas para los Fics no se van a descartar, simplemente irán después.


End file.
